<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night studying by Petal_dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427334">Late night studying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer'>Petal_dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki is studying Physics at the garage again.</p><p> Short One shot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei &amp; Izayoi Aki, Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write more fluff between these two dorks. </p><p>I do not own or am associated with the Yugioh Franchise.</p><p>Please read and review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stole his heart.</p><p>Mainly by accident but she did steal his heart.</p><p>She was up late at night studying again. She had a major test coming up soon and she wanted to ace it. Her brown eyes would glaze over the page to absorb the words printed on the paper. Her notecards were all over the desk. Physics was not her greatest subject. She wanted to study on her own without constantly asking for Yusei’s help. But she ended up at the garage so frequently that she helps pay the rent even though she’s not on the lease. It was the least she could do to help, after all Yusei did crack open her cold hard persona into a much softer person. Tonight was a night she was going to be staying at the garage. When she checked the clock it was around 11:30 at night. She had at least be studying from 6pm with breaks in between<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>And I still have three more chapters to review.</em>
</p><p>She gave a tired sigh and felt her eyes her heavy. She turned away from the daunting texts and search through her bag to bring out a can of espresso. She was so focused on that aspect that she didn’t hear Yusei walk on in.</p><p>His hair was still wet after his warm shower. He had just finished upgrading a portion of his D-Wheel for the night and headed upstairs to go to sleep. He wanted to check on Aki since he hadn’t seen her all day but her belongings were still in the garage. He quietly knocked before entering the spare office space. Snuck up behind her and put his arms around her. Aki jumped in her surprised and angrily turned around to see a curious man behind her.</p><p>“You frightened me! Don’t do that!!” Yusei couldn’t help but give a smile.</p><p>“At least you’re a little more awake now, how’s the studying going?”</p><p>Aki gave a disheartening sigh as she stared back at the textbook. “Long”</p><p>“Ah, well im gonna get a snack from the kitchen then goin to bed. Do you want any-"</p><p>“No thank you Yusei” she let out a tied yawn “You need to get some sleep, it’s getting late. You can pick back up where you left off tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, but I’ll need to get home I wasn’t expecting to stay here this late and I can’t sleep on the couch, it hurts my back too much.” Yusei disagreed, he wasn’t going to let her leave this late at night this tired. Satellite still wasn’t the greatest city to be in even after the reunification. Especially as she was the Black Rose witch. That wasn’t something that could be forgotten about in 6 months. He just didn’t feel comfortable letting her go this late at night being this tired. Aki couldn’t think straight to properly put a sentence together which only further proved Yusei’s point. He sigh and shook his head. He left the room to go to the kitchen, he unlocked his phone and started to send a message.</p><p>Aki turned back to her texts and started to get a headache. She laid her forehead against the desk and pressed it on there to try and relieve any pain at possible. It was hard for her to keep her head up so she used her arms to keep her head up. Eventually she gave in to her body and closed her eyes.. <em>Just for five minutes</em>.</p><p>Yusei finished up the rest of his ramen cup and then headed back upstairs. He noticed her light still on and walked back in to find her asleep. He smiled and gave a sigh. She was a stubborn one. He put her bookmarks on the page she was on, straightened up her notebook and notecards then turned off the light.</p><p><em>Her stubborness can be irritating but it what makes her, her.</em> <em>I admire that. </em></p><p>“Cmon let’s get you to bed.” She didn’t bring any of her clothes besides her school uniform, but she had already borrowed some of Yusei’s clothes from earlier. He moved her chair back before getting on one knee to lift her body into bridal style position. He carried her down the hall into his room and laid her on one side of his bed. He got in on the opposite side of her. She was fast asleep but she was beautiful to him.</p><p>“Goodnight Aki.” He brought her close and kissed her forehead before rolling back over on his side into a slumber. Aki woke up for a brief moment and smiled with a small blush. “Goodnight Yusei” She then stayed on her side and cuddled up to Yusei before finding herself back fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>